


Love Remains

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: When the worst happens to Hermione's parents Ron is there to comfort her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Ron Weasley sat at the kitchen table and took a long swallow of his butterbeer. His mind was on his bushy-haired best friend, who had shown up at Number twelve Grimmauld Place two days ago. She’d arrived thoroughly disgusted by the fact that Dumbledore had insisted she leave her parents for her own safety. She went on and on about how she was a capable witch who did not need the protection of the entire Order, who, by the way, had more important things to do than worry about her. He had sat and calmly let her rage and simply taken in how beautiful she looked when she was angry.  
  
  
  
“Hermione,” he finally interrupted before she could wind herself up enough to start flinging hexes through the room, “I’ve missed you.”  
  
  
  
She’d seem to come back to herself for a moment and smiled ruefully. “I missed you too.” She smiled, her cheeks flushing. “Honestly Ron, it’s only been a week.”  
  
  
  
“Well I reckon things were getting a bit tame around here.” He grinned up at her as she paced the room. “How about a game of chess?”  
  
  
  
Ron sighed heavily as he took another drink. He was no closer to telling her that he fancied her than he had been in fifth year after that kiss on the cheek. She made him feel things he’d only read about in books. One minute they were bickering about some tiny thing and the next moment all he could think about was kissing her. It wasn’t normal to have feeling like this for one of his best mates, even if she was a girl.  
  
  
  
He knew she thought he didn’t think of her as a girl, but he did. Ron lifted a hand to massage his temple. Bloody hell, I know she’s a girl, he thought to himself. Sometimes, late at night in common room when they were studying, she’d turn to him, her lips only inches from his, and it took everything in him to not snog her senseless. There were days when they walked to the greenhouses for Herbology and the wind lifted the vanilla scent of her shampoo towards him, and his whole body tightened and his stomach clenched from desire. She haunted his dreams frequently, and many nights he awoke with her name falling from his lips. It had got to the point where he had to put a silencing spell around his bed so that no one would hear him calling out her name.  
  
  
  
Ron was startled from his thoughts by the sound of loud pop coming from the living room, indicating someone was home. His dad rushed into the kitchen, completely pale and shaking.  
  
  
  
“Dad...”  
  
  
  
“Ron, where’s Hermione?” Arthur Weasley’s eyes darted back and forth.  
  
  
  
“Upstairs studying. What is it? Is it Harry?” Ron’s heart raced with fear for his other best friend.  
  
  
  
“It’s, oh… bloody hell, Ron.” His voice shook. “It’s her parents.”  
  
  
  
Ron felt his knees weaken and frantically asked, “Are they--?” He couldn’t continue, thinking if he said the words out loud they’d actually be true.  
  
  
  
“Her dad is gone. Her mum only has a short time left and she’s asking for Hermione.” Arthur’s eyes filled with tears as he watched his youngest son run out of the kitchen towards the stairs.  
  
  
  
Ron took the stairs two at a time. His only thought was getting Hermione there in time to see her mum.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up from her books as Ron burst through the door without knocking. She immediately knew something was horribly wrong; his freckles stood out starkly across his pale cheeks, and his hands shook as he crossed the room.  
  
  
  
“Ron, what is it?” Hermione was frightened; she’d never seen this particular expression on his face.  
  
  
  
Hermione was stunned when Ron grabbed her hand and began dragging her from the room towards the stairs.  
  
  
  
“Ron Weasley, you tell me what’s going on this minute!” Hermione was getting angry. He was dragging her away from her NEWT preparation and she just couldn’t have that.  
  
  
  
“Hermione, there’s no time. Your mum…” Ron’s voice shook but he continued to pull her down the stairs.  
  
  
  
“My mum?” she whispered in a horrified voice.  
  
  
  
“Oh, just come on, Hermione, there isn’t much time.”  
  
  
  
Hermione felt her blood run cold as he spoke. It wasn’t possible, and it couldn’t be true. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, she could read the pity and sorrow in Arthur Weasley’s eyes and bit her lip; Merlin help her it was true. She let Ron lead her to the portkey that his dad had transfigured. She immediately felt the pull behind her navel and reached frantically for Ron’s hand, hoping to gain the strength she was going to need to get through this.  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrived at St. Mungos within seconds, and with Arthur leading the way, they moved quickly through the halls, picking their way through other patients. They arrived on the fourth floor and Hermione gulped when she remembered this was the floor for patients with spell damage.  
  
  
  
Arthur motioned to the door at the end of the hall and she bit back the tears she could feel aching to be released.  
  
  
  
“Go on then, Hermione; Ron and I will wait here for you,” Arthur said gently.  
  
  
  
“No.” She turned to Ron. “Please come with me.” She tightened her grip on his hand and looked up, willing him silently not to leave her alone to face this. He looked uncomfortable for a moment and met her eyes, then she saw his eyes soften and knew he was going to say yes.  
  
  
  
“Of course, Hermione.” Ron looked over at his Dad. “We’ll be back. Can you wait?” he asked over his shoulder as Hermione led him down the hall.  
  
  
  
Hermione’s heart raced. It seemed as though the walk down the hall was taking forever. She tightened her grip on Ron’s hand and felt an answering squeeze.  
  
When they reached the door, she pushed it open and forged ahead into the room. Looking at the bed, she gasped in horror at the pale drawn figure in it. That couldn’t possibly be her mum. The candles flickered, casting a dim light over the room, and she felt her heart sink when an unmistakable voice called out in the darkness. “Hermione, love, is that you?”


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Hermione was frozen by the frailty in her Mother’s voice, and let Ron pull her towards the bed.  
  
  
  
“Yes,” she answered, trying to inject some cheerfulness into her voice and failing miserably, “It’s me.”  
  
  
  
“Can you come sit down, Hermione, so I can see you?” A series of coughs wracked her Mother’s body and Hermione watched, her mind running through the series of curses and jinxes that could have befallen her Mother. She let Ron lead her to the edge of the bed and she tightened her grip on his fingers, trying desperately to communicate her need to stay linked with him.  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Hermione.” Her mother’s voice broke. “I’m sorry I won’t be here for so many things.” She saw a single tear trickle down her mother's cheek and fought back her tears again.  
  
  
  
“Mum, St. Mungo's is wonderful. They will have you fixed up in no time at all.”  
  
  
  
“You were the most perfect baby, Hermione,” she continued as though she hadn’t heard Hermione, “Except when you were angry. I’d never heard a four month old scream the way that you could.”  
  
  
  
Hermione heard Ron chuckle and watched a slow smile spread across her Mother’s face. “Oh, Ron, you should have seen her. She had this book that she loved and if you tried to take it away she became very cross.” Her breathing had taken on a raspy quality that Hermione didn’t like. “I expect that you’ve come across her temper a few times yourself.”  
  
  
  
“Yes, Mrs. Granger I have, quite often as a matter of fact,” Ron whispered and laid his hand on Hermione shoulder.  
  
  
  
“Mum what are the mediwizards saying?” Hermione demanded. “Where’s Daddy?”  
  
A glance exchanged between Ron and her mother said it all, “Oh no, not Daddy,” Hermione whispered.  
  
  
  
“He was very brave, Hermione. He rushed the wizard that attacked me. Knocked him right on his arse.” She continued, “It was that horrible boy you go to school with, his Father, the one you warned us about.”  
  
  
  
Hermione felt white-hot anger flood her body and she reined it in.  
  
  
  
“Mum, you should try to rest now,” Hermione whispered. “You need to keep your strength up.”  
  
  
  
“No, I have things I need to say, Hermione, and my time is drawing short. If I listen closely, I can hear your father calling me home.”  
  
  
  
“Mum,” she said fiercely, “don’t talk that way. You’re going to be fine.”  
  
  
  
She felt her mum’s shaking hand reach up to stroke her hair. “I wanted to tell you how proud your father and I are of you. Every dream and expectation we had for you, you have surpassed.” Hermione met her mum’s eyes as she continued, “You need to continue to fight for what is right. Don’t let evil win.” A fresh round of coughs wracked her body.  
  
  
  
“Mum,” Hermione whispered, “Rest now.”  
  
  
  
“No, I’m still your mother and I’m going to have my say.” Taking another shuddering breath, she continued, “You are not to blame yourself, Hermione. You are to go on living. Never be less than what you can be. Don’t get so lost in your fears that you forget to live.”  
  
  
  
Her mother raised up a bit when Hermione didn’t respond. “Share your love with others Hermione, and let them love you in return. Don’t get so wrapped up in your books that you miss out on life,” she said sharply. “Tell those you love how much they mean to you, Hermione. Nothing is sure in this world, so don’t take a day for granted.”  
  
  
  
Hermione watched as the life seemed to wither away from her mum.  
  
  
  
“Ron, take care of her and protect her. Promise me you’ll do that,” Mrs. Granger whispered. “Make her laugh and don’t let her worry too much.”  
  
  
  
“I promise Mrs. Granger. I’ll protect her with my life if I have to,” Ron whispered solemnly.  
  
“You two take care of each other.” Mrs. Granger’s eyes darted back and forth between them, seemingly satisfied by what she saw, and her eyes slid closed.  
  
  
  
“Mum, please don’t go,” Hermione pleaded. “I need you.” Hermione felt as if she was being ripped in two by pain. An Unforgivable Curse would have hurt less than watching her mother’s life ebb away.  
  
  
  
“I love you, Hermione…” came a soft whisper. “I hear your father calling me, he’s telling me it’s time to go.” Her hand fell away from Hermione’s face and lay limply beside her on the bed. Hermione watched horrified as her mother took one last shuddering breath and lay motionless on the bed.  
  
  
  
“Mum,” Hermione whispered, picking up her hand and kissed it gently. “I love you, Mum.”  
  
  
  
The room fell completely silent as Hermione sat in stunned disbelief. It wasn’t possible, and it wasn’t supposed to happen this way. She could feel the anger and rage building in her. How dare this war take both her parents, leaving her with no one.  
  
  
  
She allowed Ron to lead her from the room, and her face fell into an emotionless mask as they approached Arthur Weasley.  
  
  
  
“She’s gone. Let’s go,” Hermione said woodenly and felt Ron’s gaze fall on her.  



	3. Chapter 3

Ron’s eyes followed Hermione up the stairs, and the cold reality of what had just happened washed over him. Today had driven home something Sirius’s death had not accomplished: they were really at war.  
  
"What are you all doing?" he exclaimed when he noticed everyone had gone back to their normal activities. "Don’t you think someone should go talk to her?" Ron motioned towards the stairs and looked pointedly at his Mum.  
  
"I think she needs some time to come..." his Mum started, but was cut off by Ron slamming his fist down on the end table.  
  
"That is precisely what she does not need. She shouldn’t be left alone," he said firmly.  
  
"Ron, she needs time to adjust, and to accept what’s happened," Molly said firmly.  
  
"You don’t know her at all. She’s going up in that room to bury herself so deep into her books that it will take a year to find her," Ron replied angrily. "She’s hurting, and someone has to help her." His met his mother’s eyes and he willed her to understand.  
  
"Ron why don’t you go up?" she said softly. "Go on, up with you." She crossed the room and gave him a brief hug. "You’re the one she needs right now. The rest of us are just reminders."  
  
Ron nodded his head and bent to kiss his Mum’s cheek. "Alright then, wish me luck."  
  
He turned and headed towards the stairs, not pausing to look back. The journey lasted only a few moments but his stomach was in knots by the time he reached her door. He was determined to say the right thing. He swung open the door without knocking and found Hermione as he expected: head buried in a book and quill scribbling furiously across some parchment.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered softly, "all right there?"  
  
"What is it, Ron? I’ve got two more feet of parchment to write before I go to bed," Hermione replied impatiently.  
  
Ron kicked the door shut behind him and crossed the room. He pulled the parchment off the table away from her.  
  
"I think, Hermione, that you need to talk about what happened." Ron looked into her eyes and sighed. "You need to let yourself react."  
  
"Give that back." Hermione paused between each word for emphasis.  
  
"No, I won’t, Hermione." He could tell she was on the verge of exploding. "Not until you talk to me."  
  
Hermione’s glittered with anger when he looked down at her, and he was not at all surprised when she pulled her wand.  
  
"I said give that back," she spat out and pointed her wand at him, "NOW!"  
  
"Are you going to curse me?" he laughed. "Go ahead! Will that make you feel better?"  
  
"You want to know what would make me feel better?" she snarled. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes! Tell me, Hermione, because I can’t think of one thing that would make me feel better," he exclaimed. Ron saw the anger and pain well up in her eyes, and he could tell she was struggling to maintain her self-control.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy’s severed head, scowling down from a pike." She stalked over to stand in front of him. "Now can I have my essay?"  
  
Ron looked down at her and slowly shook his head. "We all want that. Come on, Hermione, you can’t keep this bottled up inside you. I reckon you might explode if you do."  
  
He was taking a big risk forcing her to confront her feelings and he knew it. He was captivated as she laid her wand on the table, and he held his breath, waiting to see what she was going to do. She turned about to face him, her face flushed in anger, and he was briefly struck mute by how beautiful she was. He forcibly pushed the thought to the back of his mind.  
  
"Talk to me, Hermione."  
  
"Can’t you just leave me alone, Ron?" She narrowed her eyes and continued, "I can’t believe how thick you are sometimes." She stalked across the room to the door and opened it. She stared at him pointedly and motioned for him to leave.  
  
"I’m not going anywhere, Hermione." He crossed his arms over his chest and met her gaze. He held his ground when she slammed the door and stormed over to poke his chest with her index finger.  
  
"Fine, you want to know how I feel?" Hermione punctuated her words with a poke to his chest. "Dumbledore’s a bloody fool! He took me away! I could have protected them!" She continued her rant, moving across the room to her new spell book. "This book! What the bloody hell good is this book?"  
  
Ron’s jaw drop when she flung it across the room, and knocked over a lamp, "I wish I’d never gotten that bloody letter from Hogwarts!" She tossed another book across the room.  
  
"I should have known, Ron! That day in Diagon Alley, that snake looked at them, I should have known." Hermione voice cracked and Ron crossed the space between them and caught her before she could collapse on the ground.  
  
"My fault, all my fault. Shouldn’t have come here." She sobbed brokenly.  
  
Ron lowered himself to the floor and held her in his lap. "Shhh, there’s nothing you could have done." He blinked back the tears that filled his eyes and pulled her tighter against him.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" she whimpered. Her hands clenched his jumper  
  
"How could this happen? What do I do?" she sobbed helplessly against him.  
  
Ron’s tears flowed down his face and lost became lost in her hair. "You stay with me, and let me take care of you like I promised."  
  
"It hurts, Ron, please make it stop, bring my parents back." She let out an anguished wail and beat her fists into his chest. "I want my Mum. She can’t be gone!"  
  
Holding her in his arms and rocking her gently, he simply let her cry until she began to draw shuddering breaths. "Hermione, I meant what I said. I’ll take care of you." He lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes. "Stay with me, Hermione. I’ll protect you with my life." He ran his thumb across her cheek and suddenly the air between them changed.  
  
"Ron, my Mum was right," she whispered taking a shuddering breath. "We shouldn’t leave anything to chance." Ron trembled as she slid her thumb along his bottom lip. His heart raced and his palms were sweaty. There was a delicious fluttering in his stomach as he watched, hypnotized as her mouth drew closer to his.  
  
"Hermione, I love you," he whispered before their lips met. Behind his eyes he saw thousands of flashing lights, and he felt like he was flying with out a broomstick. He hesitantly slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, requesting entrance. He heard her whimper as he deepened the kiss and let his tongue slide against hers. Her body trembled against his and he couldn’t help but shiver when she ran her fingers through his hair. They continued tasting each other for several minutes before the need for air drew them apart.  
  
He cupped her cheek in his hand and sat there, simply staring at her for a moments, before he heard the words that he’d wanted to hear everyday since that ruddy Yule Ball.  
  
"I love you too, Ron," she whispered, and leaned her head against his shoulders.  
  
Ron continued to hold her; he stroked his hands up and down her back and whispered into her hair how much he loved her. After several minutes, he heard her breathing deepen and he carefully stood up and carried her to the bed. He slid her shoes off and covered her gently with the quilt, pausing a moment to look down at her. He kissed her cheek and quietly left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke disoriented, but within an instant the events of the day washed over her, causing her eyes to fill with tears. She lay there in the darkness and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She felt completely alone, and suddenly she realized she very much wanted to see Ron. Climbing out of bed, she grabbed her wand and walked over to the door. Stepping out into the hall, she listened carefully for any signs of life. When she was satisfied she was the only one roaming about, she whispered "lumos" and made her way down the hall to Ron’s bedroom door.  
  
"Alohamora," she whispered, and was gratified to hear the sound of locks turning. She turned the handle and pushed the door open, quickly stepping inside. Pushing the door closed, her eyes immediately fell upon Ron and her jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
"Ginny," he growled out, "how many times do I have to tell you? Hermione is fine! Let her sleep."  
  
Hermione couldn’t speak; the sight that greeted her mesmerized her. Ron must have just showered, and he was standing before her in nothing but a towel. His hair was tousled and it looked as though he’d just run a towel through it, small drops of water clung to his chest, and Hermione’s eyes followed a drop to where the towel was tied around his waist. Her heart rate increased and she let out a low groan without being aware of it. Ron’s head whipped around and their eyes met. Blue eyes locked on brown for what seemed an eternity, and she felt a strong pull of desire in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered as he took a step towards her, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak and couldn’t find the words. She stood there, her mouth working soundlessly, and felt her heart leap when he took another step towards her.  
  
"All right there, Hermione?"  
  
She nodded her head up and down and took a small step towards him. "I needed to see you." Her voice sounded hoarse.  
  
A drop of water trailed down the side of his face onto his lips, and she shivered when he darted his tongue out to lick it away. It fascinated her and she had to force her eyes back to his.  
  
He must have read something in her eyes because in two strides he closed the small gap that remained between them. "Bloody hell, Hermione!" he exclaimed before pulling her to him and laying claim to her lips.  
  
Hermione felt her knees go weak as he kissed her. His tongue slid past her open lips, sliding against hers. His hands slid up her body to tangle in her hair, and he moaned when she pulled him tighter against her.  
  
Hermione’s mind was reeling. This wasn’t what she had come here for but it felt right. It was like coming home after a long journey. She trembled as his hand slid along her jaw line; little darts of fire ran up and down her spine and goose bumps covered her skin.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered, "is this what you came here for?" He leaned his forehead against hers and his ragged breath echoed in her ears.  
  
She shook her head no and surprised herself by whispering, "It feels right. I need you."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked in a rough voice. "Hermione, I don’t want to take advantage of you."  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw the love and desire she knew must be mirrored in hers.  
  
Her love for him made the decision for her. "I’m sure. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life," she whispered, placing a light kiss on his lips. "Make me yours, Ron." She slid her hands to his hips and tugged his towel free. Her heart raced at the sight of him standing before her; his skin was pale in the candlelight and up close she could see the sparse hair that covered his chest trailing to a narrow band just past his waist.  
  
"You’re beautiful, Ron," she gasped out as her eyes fell to his erection that had sprung to life.  
  
She held her breath when he raised shaking hands to her shirt and began awkwardly sliding the buttons from their holes. He pushed it from her shoulders and met her lips again. He coaxed her mouth open and she whimpered as his hands came up to stroke her breasts over the flimsy material of her bra. She traced her hands across his chest, loving the way his muscles contracted with each stroke.  
  
He began walking her backwards towards the bed and she gasped when her knees hit the edge of the mattress. She issued a low moan that fell from her lips when he trailed kisses down her neck and pulled her nipple into his mouth. He laved it through the material of her bra, tugging her nipple into a hard point. Her back arched, and she ran her hands through his hair. She needed more, something to ease the ache at her center. She pushed her hips against his erection and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from Ron.  
  
"Hermione," he growled, "please touch me."  
  
She shivered, and in a voice that didn’t sound like her own, she whispered, "Where?" His hand left her breast and she let out a low murmur of disapproval, causing him to chuckle before he grabbed her hand in his. He pulled her hand down his chest, and she felt the tremors run through his body as he wrapped her hand around him.  
  
"Here," he hissed. "I need you to touch me here."  
  
She tentatively slid her hand along his length, and watched his eyes flutter shut. She bit her lip as he threw his head back and let out a groan of need.  
  
"Like this?" she sighed. "Is this right?" She had never touched anyone before and she was nervous. She wasn’t sure what would please him, or what would drive him as crazy as he was driving her.  
  
"Yes," he moaned, "it’s incredible, please don’t stop." His hands slid up her back, looking for the clasp of her bra. He let out a little cry of triumphant when he managed to unfasten it and her breasts spilled free.  
  
"Beautiful…" he murmured as he ran his thumbs across her hard nipples.  
  
She captured his lips again with hers, momentarily relinquishing her hold on him, and groaned as his tongued plunged inside her mouth. All pretense of gentleness was gone, and there was desperation in his kiss. She shook when he lowered his hands to the zipper on her skirt and slowly lowered it, allowing it to fall in a puddle around her ankles.  
  
"You are so beautiful." His voice shook as he stared at her in nothing but her knickers. To Hermione’s surprise, he lifted her into his arms and laid her gently on the bed. Her heart jumped when he turned away from her and grabbed his wand off the nightstand. He made a sweeping motion with his wand and said, "Silencio." Laying his wand back down, Hermione watched as he made his way back over to the bed, and she was struck again by how beautiful he was.  
  
"I reckon my Mum might be quite upset if heard us," he smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
She suddenly was nervous. The reality of what was about to happen hit her, and she felt a strong surge of doubt come over her.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione stammered as he ran his hand up her thigh. "…have you done this before?" She wanted to know, and at the same time she didn't. She'd done a bit of snogging with Viktor, but they hadn't even approached the place she and Ron were headed.  
  
Ron looked up, his eyes heavy with desire. "No, I've never…" She was surprised to see a blush rise on his cheeks. "I mean, I've had some experience and heard things from Bill and Charlie."  
  
She bit her lip nervously, somehow knowing he had more to say. "The only person I've ever wanted to do this with -- " He made a gesture back and forth between them. " -- is you."  
  
She felt her body relax and the tension leave her as he moved up her body to take her lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
"Hermione, it's always been you," he whispered against her lips, and the last doubt faded from her mind as she claimed his lips in a forceful kiss. She slid her tongue against his. Her legs fell open as she pulled him over her, and she moaned when she felt his erection pressing against her knickers. She ran her hands down his back, savoring the feeling of his firm muscles. She let them wander down to his arse, and with a gentle squeeze, she pulled him more firmly against her.  
  
He released her lips and ran his tongue down her body to tease her nipples once again. He darted his mouth back and forth between them, sending desire shooting directly to Hermione’s center. She involuntarily thrust her hips against him and was rewarded by a low groan against her breasts. She shivered as he pushed against her in time with her thrusts, and she let loose with a shriek when he took her nipple between his teeth and tugged.  
  
"More, Ron, I need more," she whispered desperately, blinded by the heat he was creating in her.  
  
He lifted his eyes to hers and she read the barely controlled need in them. "Hermione, do you trust me?" he said before plundering her mouth again in a quick and hard kiss.  
  
"Yes…" She trailed off, seeing the determined look in his eyes. "Of course I trust you." She gasped as his hand slid under the waistband of her knickers and he slid a finger between her folds.  
  
"Oh!" She gasped as she thrust her hips up, pushing her mound into his hand.  
  
He slid his finger around her clit and nibbled his way down her body. Hermione thought she was slowly going mad, and briefly wondered if too much of this could kill her. He ran his tongue across her flat belly, descending until he reached the waistband of her knickers. He looked up, silently asking if he could continue. With a quick nod, she gave him the permission he was looking for, and he slowly slid her knickers down over her hips. He paused every few inches to caress her inner thigh, then her calf, and finally the inside of her ankle, until he’d pulled them completely off of her.  
  
She shivered under the weight of his gaze, and let loose with another moan as he lowered his head and licked his way up until he hovered just above her folds. Her head fell back and she fisted her hands in his hair as he lowered his mouth to her. She felt like she was flying and held onto him tighter as he teased her with his mouth and fingers. Her hips lifted to meet his mouth and he slid his hands around, cupping her bum to hold her in place, and continued to taste her.  
  
"Ron!" she exclaimed. She was overcome with pleasure as he thrust two fingers inside her and timed his rhythm with the thrusting of his tongue. She moaned continuously and thrashed her head back and forth on the pillow as he took her over the edge. Wave after wave of fire flowed through her as she screamed out his name over and over.  
  
Ron continued to lick her softly until she came back to her self. She opened her eyes to see him inches away from her lips, and lifted her head to meet his. She felt her need for him build again as they kissed, hands continuing to discovered what made the other moan in pleasure. When she slid her hand around his erection and began caressing him, his eyes flew open and his head fell back. She saw his eyes roll back in his head and increased her pace. Sliding her hand up and down his shaft, she realized how much power she really had over him.  
  
After several minutes Ron thrust himself forward and whispered, "Hermione, I need to be inside you." He moaned as she released him and met her eyes.  
  
"Please…" His voice pleaded with her and she answered him with a kiss.  
  
He positioned himself between her legs and she moaned when she felt him at her entrance. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he slowly slid inside and let out a low growl of pleasure. He continued to slide slowly in, and she could feel a slight twinge of pressure, and a feeling of being full. She was surprised it didn’t hurt and she lifted her hips slightly to allow himself to fill her completely. They stayed that way for a moment, and she slowly got use to the feeling. Her eyes locked on his and she was surprised to see a glimmer of tears in them.  
  
"I love you." He smiled down as she reached up to brush his hair from his forehead. He claimed her lips in a gentle kiss before shifting his hips to move against her. She moaned as he pulled almost completely out before burying himself in her again. His eyes fell shut and his mouth claimed hers in a needy kiss as he increased his tempo, causing her to whisper his name against his lips.  
  
She lifted her hips to meet his in a rhythm as old as time, and felt the pleasure building again. He grabbed her wrists and held her hands above her head so he could feel her more firmly against him as he pounded into her. She felt herself nearing the edge he’d taken her to before and cried out, "Ron, please I need more! Harder!"  
  
His increased tempo and answering growl sent pleasure rocketing through her body and her eyes flew open and locked on his. He looked magnificent as he threw his head back in obvious pleasure and his body shuddered in release. He continued to thrust against her until he finally emptied himself into her and collapsed against her.  
  
The only sound in the room was their ragged breathing, and Hermione’s eyes filled with tears as he lifted his head to look at her.  
  
"Hermione, what’s wrong?" His eyes filled with worry. "Did I do something."  
  
She shook her head no and replied, "It was like finally finding the place I was meant to be."  
  
He nodded his head in agreement and rolled so they lay facing each other on the pillow. He tenderly brushed the curls from her forehead and whispered, "I love you. I promise I’ll never leave you."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and lifted her lips to his, offering a gentle kiss.  
  
"I love you too. I’ve always loved you. I was wondering if we’d ever get here." She smiled. "You’ve been missing the point for years."  
  
He pulled her tighter against him and dropped a kiss on her head. "Just so you know, Hermione, you never have been and never will be a last resort."  
  
He ran his hand up and down her back and she felt her eyes becoming heavy.  
  
"Can I stay here tonight, Ron?" she whispered sleepily.  
  
"I reckon you could stay here every night, Hermione, for as long as you’ll have me," he answered nervously.  
  
She lifted her eyes to his. "How does forever sound, Ron?" She met his gaze firmly, hoping to convey he shouldn’t have any doubts about this.  
  
"Sounds about right, Hermione." He grinned and pulled her to him once again, and she was finally content to let herself drift off to sleep.


End file.
